¡Una nueva generación!
by noh-chan
Summary: Spirit es el hijo de Maka y Soul, y está enamorado de Asuka, la hija de Black Star y Tsubaki. Pero aparece un misterioso chico amante de la simetría que también se enamora de Asuka... ¿Que ocurrirá? Esta es la segunda parte de Pesadillas!
1. Prologo

**Holaaa! Resucité! =D Voy a continuar el fic de Pesadillas con esta segunda parte en la que narra la vida de Spirit junto con sus amigos.^^ Espero que os guste! **

**(Soul eater no me pertenece)**

**Prologo**

Spirit Pov

-Spirit lenvántate.-Escuché a mamá gritar como todas las mañanas desde la cocina-vas a llegar tarde.

Suspiré y me levanté.

Me miré al espejo.

Ya tenia catorze años, y era muy alto y delgado.

Mi pelo era corto y rubio, y mis ojos eran rojos carmesí.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Hoy volvia al shibusen después de las vacaciones de verano...y volvería a ver a Asuka...

Ella era la hija de Black Star y Tsubaki, los amigos de mis padres.

Asuka tenía un hermano mayor, Tetsu, que era clavado a su padre y era mi mejor amigo

Papá entró a mi habitación.

-Llegarás tarde al colegio, y mamá se enfadará.-Dijo sonriendo-Ya sabes como se pone cuando se enfada.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y escuché como papá reia detras de mí.

Almorzé me despedí de mis padres y me fuí al shibusen.

**Fin del prologo**

**Pueees, si leyeron Pesadillas se habrán dado cuenta que es un copia y pega del epílogo xD**

**Lo copié porque decidí poner esta historia aparte. ^^ Bueno, voy a seguir escribiendo! **

**Nos leemos, byeee~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el primer capítuloo! Espero que este fic me salga mejor que el anterior ^^**

**Capítulo 1**

Spirit Pov

Habiamos quedado todos en el parque de siempre para vernos despues de clases.

Llegué diez minutos antes al parque por culpa de la carrera que había echo con Tetsu y estaba realmente agotado. Obviamente él siempre ganaba. Él es un técnico, y yo un arma.

Y tuve la suerte de que Asuka fuese mi técnico.

Es tan guapaa,inteligente,tiene buen corazón, y sabe pelear...

-¡Spirit-kuuun!

Hablando del rey de roma...

Asuka se me tiró encima literalmente. Estaba muy canviada, le crecieron los pechos, creció de altura y se veía más madura... *¬*

Acabamos en el suelo por culpa de su impulsividad ,aunque me gustaba que fuese así...jeje...

Que pervertido soy... Encima tenía a la chica que me gustaba encima de mí...

-¿Qué tal te fué el verano?-Asuka me empezó a abrazar y aún estabamos tirandos en el suelo-.

-B-bien, ¿Y a tí?

Asuka se fué con Tetsu de vacaciones a Tokio con unos familiares de Tsubaki.

-¡Muuy bieen!^^ Sabes, conocí a un chico. Es muy guapo e inteligente, y también muy divertido...

Me daba la impresión de que se enamoró...

¡Oh, noooo!

-Jum.-Desvié la mirada y ví a Tetsu mirandome con una sonrisa pícara-.

-Eso que significa ehh, _celosillo_.-Tetsu se puso a reir mientras que yo me levantaba y empezaba a perseguirle-.

Asuka se sonrojó y fué a sentarse en un banco.

Al cabo de un rato Tetsu y yo estabamos tirados en el suelo totalmente cansados.

Miré a Asuka y me sorprendió verla con un chico alto y de pelo negro.

-Hola Asuka...-El chico estaba sonriendole a Asuka-.

Oh, dios... Voy a matar a ese desgraciado sea quien sea.

Me levanté y me senté al lado de Asuka.

-Spirit-kuun.

Me sorprendió que Asuka me cogiera del brazo y me besara en la mejilla.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Asuka?

-Mira-Asuka señalo al chico ese-él es Kevin.

-Hola.-El tal Kevin sonrió-.

-Sí, hola...-Le dije de mala gana-.

De pronto apareció el director con su esposa.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Dijo Kid, el nuevo director-.

-Bien.-sonreí-.

-Spirit y Asuka, teneis una misión.-Nos dijo Liz-.

Cuando Kid y Liz se casaron tenían 23 años.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué haceis aquí?-Preguntó Kevin-.

¿Mamá?¿Papá? Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Él era el hijo del shinigami!

-Pues hemos venido a decirles sobre su misión, y a buscarte.-Explicó Liz-.

-Sí, partireis mañana. Ireis a Transilvania, a acabar con una bruja problemática-acabó de explicar Liz-.

-¿¡A Transilvania!-Preguntó alterada Asuka-.

-Sí, y ya teneis la habitación reservada en el hotel.-Dijo Liz-Bueno, deberiais ir a preparar vuestras maletas, saliis mañana a las diez.

-Hi.

Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos a mi casa para hacer mi maleta, luego iríamos a hacer la suya.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de casa temeroso.

Vi a mamá y a papá salir de la habitación sonrojados. No hace falta ser adivino para saber el por qué.

-Hola.-Nos dijo mamá sonriendo-¿Qué tal os fué la escuela?

-Bien. Etto... Mañana nos vamos a Transilvania, y hemos venido a hacer mi maleta.-Les expliqué-.

-Vale, yo mientras haré la cena.-Dijo mamá-Asuka-chan, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres y te quedas aquí a cenar?

-Por mi genial.-Respondió Asuka sonriendo-.

-Ya les llamo yo.-Dijo papá-.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y Asuka se sentó en la cama mientras sacaba la maleta.

-¿Qué te vas a llevar?-Me preguntó-.

-Mmm... No sé.

Abrí el armario y saque una camisa y un pantalón. Lo guardé en la maleta y me senté al lado de Asuka para seguir pensando que llevarme.

Asuka me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo desconcertado.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato y cada vez acercábamos nuestros labios más y más... Hasta que llegó mi madre.

-Hum... Siento interrumpir, pero Kid acaba de llamar diciendo que os quedareis allí por tres dias.-cuando dijo eso salió de la habitación-.

Nos separamos totalmente sonrojados.

-Hubiese sido mejor si mamá no hubiese entrado.-Susurré para mi mismo, pero Asuka me escuchó-.

-¡Eres un pervertido Spirit Evans!-Dijo Asuka-.

Me levanté antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Asuka y fuí hacia el armario.

Si íbamos a estar allí más tiempo tendré que cojer más ropa.

Cogí dos camisas y dos pantalones más y también uno de mis bóxers.

Asuka los vió y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dije burlón-¿Te gustan?

-Tss.-Ella desvió la mirada enfadada y yo reí ante esa reacción-.

Guardé la ropa en la maleta.

-Voy a mirar si ya está echa la cena.-Le dije-.

-Vale.

Salí del cuarto y fuí a la cocina.

-¿Está la cena ya?-Pregunté-.

Papá estaba abrazando a mamá por detras mientras ella reía.

-Le queda poco.-Respondió mamá sonriendo-.

-Vale.

Me dí la vuelta y volví a mi cuarto.

Mis padre siempre estaban juntos, ya llevaban 14 años casados y aún no se cansaban.

Se aman de verdad.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba en la cama con Asuka.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó-.

-Nada. cena casi está lista.

Me estiré y ella se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?-Le pregunté-.

-¿Puedo estirarme?

-Claro.

Le dejé un sitio en la cama y se estiró conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré de nuevo.

Sentí como Asuka ponía su mano en mi pecho y como algo rozaba mis labios. Abrí los ojos y vi a Asuka mirándome fijamente mientras me besaba para luego cerrar los ojos.

Esperen, ¡Asuka me estaba besando!

Fin capitulo 1

**Espero que os haya gustado xD! Cuando pueda seguiré escribiendo, aunque por ahora estoy un poco ocupada con los estudios.( que horror!) XD**

**Bueno, mejor dejo de incordiar! no olviden dejar rewiews! =D byee!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola! Sadsda Reviví XD Bueno, espero que les guste la conti, pero aviso ESTO TIENE LEMMON! **

**Avisados están XD**

Capitulo 2

Abracé a Asuka, que aún estaba besándome encima de mi cama.

Giré posicionándome encima de ella y lamí sus labios haciendo que suspirase, para poder introducir mi lengua e intensificar el beso.

Esto se sentía realmente bien.

Noté como le temblaban las manos al acariciar mi pelo dulcemente. Reí levemente y la miré. Estaba sonrojada y me sonreía tímidamente.

Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando mi padre abrió la puerta. ¿¡Es qué siempre tenían que interrumpir!

Me separé de Asuka a regañadientes.

-La cena está lista, no tardeeeis.-Mi padre salió de la habitación riendo-.

Miré a Asuka. Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder, parecía un tomate, y de seguro que yo estaría igual.

Nos levantamos de la cama y salimos de la habitación.

Al acabar de cenar, fuí a acompañar a Asuka a su casa.

Por el camino recordé lo de antes y sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas. Asuka me cogió de la mano y me impidió continuar nuestro camino.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo...-Me dijo Asuka-.

-Yo también.-Abracé a Asuka y luego seguimos caminando-.

Al llegar a su casa me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa. Me moría de sueño.

Una vez en el avión, me abroché el cinturón y me respaldé en Asuka, dispuesto a dormir. Sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban fuertemente. Sonreí y correspondí a su abrazo.

POV ASUKA

Spirit se quedó dormido al instante. Era tan lindo... Lo abracé y le besé la frente cariñosamente.

Yo también tenía sueño así que me dormí.

Al cabo de un rato desperté y por la ventanilla vi Transilvania.

-Spirit...-Acaricié su pelo y le besé de nuevo en la frente-.

-Mmhn...¿ya hemos llegado?-Me preguntó medio dormido-.

-Casi.-Me sonrió y me besó-.

POV SPIRIT

Dios, me iba a dar algo... Al entrar en la habitación de hotel, nos dimos cuenta de que solo había una cama matrimonial, lo que significaba que tendríamos que dormir juntos.

En esos momentos seguro que yo parecía un tomate.

-Parece que dormiremos juntos esta noche...-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara Asuka-.

Sonreí y dejé mi maleta en un rincón de la habitación, para luego sentarme en la cama. Miré el reloj que había al lado de la cama. Eran las seis de la tarde. Podríamos acabar rápidamente con la bruja y divertirnos por la noche...

Sentí como Asuka me abrazaba por detrás.

-¿En qué piensas?-Me susurró seductoramente cerca de la oreja-.

-En que primero deberíamos ir a por la bruja...-Asuka me miró triste y avergonzada-para que por la noche podamos estar tranquilos...

Le sonreí pervertidamente y ella me besó apasionadamente. Me estiró en la cama y se posicionó encima de mí, para comenzar a acariciar mi torso por debajo de la tela.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la aparté suavemente.

-Primero la bruja.

Ella suspiró y se apartó.

-Entonces vamos ya.-Dijo impacientemente-.

Reí ante su reacción y salimos del hotel para ir a matar la bruja.

POV Asuka

Me tiré exhausta en la cama. Ya habíamos acabado con la molesta bruja.

Me giré y miré a Spirit, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde estaba hasta posicionarse sobre mí.

Sonreí y lo abracé mientras él acariciaba mis piernas.

Le quité la camisa y acaricié su torso mientras él apartaba sus manos de mis piernas para colocarlas en mis pechos provocando que se me escapara un gemido de placer. Poco a poco fue quitándome la camiseta mientras besaba la piel expuesta.

Realmente estaba en muy buena forma. Sentí la necesidad de recorrer su pecho con mi lengua, pero tuve que desistir ante esa idea cuando sentí que él me besaba con ferocidad y pasión.

Lentamente comenzó a restregarse contra mí provocando que la lujuria aumentase.

Cuando mi camiseta estuvo en el suelo, él intentó quitarme el sujetador. Algo tan simple como quitar un sujetador, a Spirit le parecía toda una aventura. Al ver que él no podía, le ayudé mientras reía. Spirit me besó mientras tiraba el sujetador a quien sabe donde, y comenzó a masajear mis pechos.

Lentamente acequé mis manos a aquella zona de los chicos y lo acaricié suavemente arrancándole un gruñido de placer. Reí ante aquello y lentamente le bajé la cremallera de los pantalones para poder quitarselos. Cuando éstos cayeron al suelo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, provocando que nuestras partes íntimas se rozaran.

Él rápidamente comenzó a moverse mientras me lamia uno de mis pechos.

Hice que girásemos haciendo que yo quedase encima de él. Le quité los bóxer que llevaba puestos y comencé a acariciarle tortuosamente, él gimió y sonreí malévolamente.

Le besé y giré de nuevo, de manera que ahora él estaba encima de mí.

Acabó de desnudarme y me miró serio.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí y enrollé de nuevo mis piernas en su cintura.

GENERAL POV.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-Ah…! Soul!-Jadeaba la mujer-.

Soul seguía moviéndose a gran velocidad, hacía ya mucho que no podían tener sexo sin interrupciones, y tenían que aprovechar.

Hasta que Maka llegó por quinta vez al orgasmo en la noche y Soul le acompañó enseguida, derramándose en su interior.

Soul cayó agotado encima de su amante y esposa.

-Mhmm…Soul…-Lo llamó la rubia- Spirit ya es mayor, y por lo que me contaste de lo que viste cuando les llamaste para cenar… Creo que deberías tener una "charla de hombres" con él. No quiero que vaya a ser padre tan pronto.

-Habla tú con él.-Dijo cansado Soul mientras la abrazaba-.

-¡Tú eres su padre! Además creo que estaría más cómodo si hablase de estos temas contigo.-Dijo-.

Soul se levantó levemente y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero otro hijo…-Dijo mientras se escondía en el hueco del cuello de ella-.

Maka rió y abrazó a Soul.

-Mañana tendremos muuucho tiempo para ello.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review plis! *A***

**Bueno cuídense bbye!**


End file.
